


1UP

by stardots



Series: Quesadilla [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and bad jokes, dota and johnyong are alive and well, pure disguting sweet fluff, rated for language, the only thing i know is fluff and lame humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardots/pseuds/stardots
Summary: Having a joystick in your hand is one thing, having someone's heart in your hand is something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in case the summary is a lil misleading; the only angsty thing about this fic is me crying in agony while writing it
> 
> enjoy
> 
> (also this is all knit together w/ the previous two fics but i tried my best to make it available as a stand alone!!)

“That little dried piece of gum stuck under a desk is cheating!” Yoonoh declared in over exaggerated agony, throwing a banana behind his car to block a red shell that was tailing him.

“No offense, but actually full offense;” Hansol threw another red shell, hitting Yoonoh straight on and driving past him, the Luigi on screen making a taunting noise as he passed Baby Mario. Yoonoh shoved him with his elbow in return. “Donghyuck actually chooses his vehicle, wheels and paraglider based on stats, not on their looks.”

“You’re a meanie.” The younger stopped whining and let out a little cheer when he achieved a blue shell from one of the item boxes, sending it off to end Donghyuck, who was currently in first place.

It had been Yoonoh’s idea to put up a flyer on one of the dormitory notice boards, containing his contact info and something (mildly threatening) along the lines of ‘if you have a WiiU and Mario Kart, let’s set up a local wireless tournament’. It had gotten positive responses from a bunch of random people, including freshmen who were way too excited to befriend some “cool” upperclassmen. Yoonoh was relatively cool, but had no chill when it came to games, and more of a (major) sore loser than anything, in Hansol’s humble opinion.

Donghyuck was one of said freshmen, and to Yoonoh’s dismay, the kid was a Mario Kart God. They hadn’t met face to face yet, and Hansol hoped they wouldn’t, because Donghyuck seemed like a nice guy and Yoonoh would probably throw a tantrum (and various items) at him.

Hansol eyed the boy on his side as his mind started going into overdrive, hands on autopilot as they worked the controller in their grasp.

Jung Yoonoh was a living, breathing juxtaposition.

He was the owner of a handsome face, held a great posture, worked out regularly and was sweet and caring. He majored in international business, used complex vocabulary when the situation called for it, and people of all kinds adored the young man who could easily be dubbed as every mother-in-law’s dream. Coming from a rich family, both his parents high ranked in their respective companies, had put its mark on Yoonoh. He had been forced to let his brain mature faster than the average child, attending meetings and parties with his family from a young age.

One wouldn’t be able to tell these things from looking at this Yoonoh, legs crossed and adorned in Pikachu printed pajamas, colorful curses curling the usually smooth talking tongue along with abbreviations and tacky internet lingo. The handsome face had been exchanged by one of pure cuteness; double chin slightly visible, messy hair, sharp eyes softened, and pouty lips. This Yoonoh would be clingy and use lame jokes, let down all his defenses and be exactly the way he wanted to be. Unfiltered, childish at times, but still sweet and loving towards everyone (except people who beat him in games, Yoonoh probably preformed voodoo magic on those).

Ji Hansol considered himself lucky to know both sides of the same coin.

“What’s that for?” Yoonoh growled, shooting Hansol’s retreating hand a glare for messing up the already messy hair. Hansol hadn’t even noticed he had done it, but then again, he often found himself doing things he didn’t mean to around the other.

“My condolences for you ending up in fourth place, again, while I captured second, _again_.”

“Will you kindly keep your mouth shut for the rest of the night, thank you.”

“Aw, baby you’re so awfully sweet today!” Hansol cooed, making a pretty blush spread across Yoonoh’s cheeks, still a small grin took over the pout. “I know you really didn’t mean that, you love it when I talk shit.”

“HYFR I do.” Yoonoh wiggled his eyebrows, and Hansol made a face.

“Will you tell me what that means or do I have to urban dictionary it?”

“It means ‘hell ya fucking right’, wouldn’t hurt you to listen to Drake every now and then.”

(It actually would hurt him, because every time he listened to Drake was with Yoonoh, and the younger looked beyond adorable when he mumbled along to the lyrics while studying.)

-

**Prince Peach:** _HANSOL_  
**Prince Peach:** _*image attachment*_  
**Prince Peach:** _I FINALLY HATCHED A SHINY SQUIRTLE I M Y E LLL I NG_  
**Mario:** _ASDFGHJKL_  
**Mario:** _IM CRYING THAT’S AMAZING_  
**Prince Peach:** _IKR!?!??_  
**Prince Peach:** _I SPENT LITERALLY ALL NIGHT DOING IT_  
**Mario:** _wait_  
**Mario:** _didn’t u have a paper due for ur class_  
**Mario:** _which starts in 20 mins_  
**Prince Peach:** _…  
_ **Prince Peach:** _#yolo_

“You sure you two aren’t dating?” Yuta asked while braiding his spaghetti, not being able to finish it due to eating two pieces of chocolate cake prior to lunch (“I had to listen to five versions of Youngho’s ‘ _Taeyong is the greatest bro out there_ ’ speech for an entire class, I needed comfort food.”)

“Who?” Hansol put his phone down on the table, lifting up his fork to stab a piece of cucumber.

“You and Yoonoh.” The Japanese deadpanned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re doing that creepy smiley grimace thing you only do when messaging him, stop it.”

“Hey, he’s a funny texter.” Hansol defended, but not really shooting down the question because he didn’t actually know the answer himself. “And you’re only allowed to make fun of me after you get your pining ass rammed by Doyoung.”

“Who said he would do the ramming?” Yuta smirked, but only after he finished choking on his soda. “But you do agree, you’re pining as well.”

“Am not.”

“Are too!”

“At least I manage to act civilized around Yoonoh, you act like a caveman waving his stick around and only know the words ‘Doyoung’ and ‘mine’.” Yuta choked again, shooting his friend a glare. “Oh c’mon, don’t you think people actually noticed you threatening everyone who even _breathed_ around Doyoung at the party before break?”

It had been rather funny, Yoonoh was laughing his ass off due to his drunk, oblivious best friend not noticing a certain someone being the reason he didn’t get laid. Yuta even went as far as “accidentally” spilling his drink on Doyoung when someone was chatting him up, coaxing him to go clean himself while Yuta could have a talk with the dude who unfortunately didn’t know Doyoung was off-limits (he only was in Yuta’s mind, though).

Hansol also remembered Yoonoh wrapping himself around Hansol, slurring gossip and stories he made up on the spot into the elder’s ear. Hansol, being drunk as well, had giggled and humored Yoonoh. He recalled smelling beer and lemon vodka, mixed with spearmint gum as Yoonoh’s breath hit his face, and he also tasted it when-

“You made out with Yoonoh, so don’t you dare try to drag my drunk doings.” Yuta had his eyebrows raised, giving Hansol the we-need-to-talk-about-that-because-I-know-you-haven’t-told-your-best-friend-yet look which had become a normal setting on Yuta’s face. Because, sadly, Youngho was a great friend, but matters of the heart was not this forte.

“So?” Hansol murmured, turning his attention to the notifications that just popped up on his phone.

“So!?” Yuta flung a balled up spaghetti string towards Hansol, who didn’t even have to dodge it for it to miss him. “Don’t tell me you guys are pretending it didn’t happen!”

**Prince Peach:** _*image attachment*  
_ **Prince Peach:** _named the lil guy Hansol xD_

Hansol let a (sad) smile grace his lips, but shook his head in response to the Japanese’s inquires.

He was pretty sure Yoonoh didn’t even remember the kiss.

-

“Don’t tell me you’re going to be like that for the entire song.” Hansol sighed, eyeing Yoonoh who was mid sit-down, laptop hanging dangerously from his hand as his face adorned a rather comical expression. He didn’t get any response, and Rae Sremmurd kept singing in the background while Hansol was left with no means to turn it off, as the song was playing from Yoonoh’s laptop. “You’re such a meme, I hate you.”

Still no response, and Taeyong and Youngho was still screaming at each other in the dorm across from Hansol’s, and Hansol still hated the mannequin challenge with a passion. He thought it was cool, until Yoonoh got his hands on it, overusing it even after the heat was gone (just like with dabbing, which Yoonoh did the moment he entered Hansol’s room because he had gotten an A on his done-in-20-minutes essay).

Then the screaming from their friends stopped, which was very odd, because usually a slamming door would accompany it.

“What.” Yoonoh had moved, even though the song had just finished Gucci Mane’s part, putting his laptop down to stare at Hansol with bewildered eyes. “Something’s wrong.”

“Definitely.” Hansol agreed, raising up his finger guns and walking slowly towards the door. Yoonoh held his own up against his chest, sneaking after Hansol while humming the Mission Impossible theme song, both males stopping when they reached the door. “I call backup this time, you roll out first.”

“Okay.” The younger’s face got serious, and he did a salute before motioning Hansol to open the door. “Autobots, roll out!”

“Not what I meant-“ but Hansol’s complaint was left in the dust as Yoonoh got down and did a (unbalanced) smooth roll into the hallway, knocking his ankle on the doorway before scurrying to his feet, hands still holding their gun shape. “Agent, do you see anything?”

“I think my foot is bleeding.” Yoonoh was looking down at said foot, and not his target. Hansol walked out and smacked the other playfully.

“You’re such a dot.”

“Hey, that’s rude I’m- OH MY GOD!” Yoonoh pointed at Taeyong and Youngho’s door, where a tennis sock was threaded onto the door handle, and Hansol very much wanted to end himself if he had to become subject to… _to sounds_.

“ _Oh my_ _god_.” Yoonoh comforted his friend by patting him on the shoulder, promising he’d bring his Vocaloid CDs over if they got too rowdy during the night (“My roommate, he’ll _hear._ ” “You can just tell him they’re not your friends!” “I MEANT THE VOCALOID CDS!”).

“Well… Only two left to go!” Yoonoh chirped, doing a very adorable dance with recycled moves from various girl group hits. “I should be promoted to head cupid!”

“Uh, pretty sure this one unfolded by itself.” Hansol raised an eyebrow, but Yoonoh just giggled and dragged him back inside the room. “Like there’s no way you of all people got through Youngho’s dense head, not even a sledgehammer could.”

( _And you’re dense as hell too, Yoonoh. So. Damn. Dense_.)

“A cupid doesn’t tell his secrets.”

“If you’re gonna strip and point an arrow at me you’re evicted from my dorm forever.”

“Aw, don’t pretend you wouldn’t like that, honey!”

( _Shit I’ve been exposed shitshitshitshit-_ )

“Just kidding, I’ll find you someone, after I’m done with Doyoung and Yuta.”

( _…I-_ )

-

“So Doyoung is most likely going to pull that ‘ _you guys are totally boyfriends_ ’ card on us because he’s just that bitter, so we have to play along, because that will make his petty ass get into gear and get into Nakamoto’s pants!”

“I don’t see how that’ll work, but okay.” Hansol was in the middle of doing the second island challenge in Pokémon Sun, finding it much more interesting than the test he was supposed to be studying for. He usually studied in his room, but Yoonoh asked him to come to the library, and who was Hansol to turn the younger down?

(Last time he did, Yoonoh had shown up at his dorm crying, asking Hansol if this meant he wasn’t up for their Harry Potter marathons anymore.)

“You’ll see.” Yoonoh smirked, and not much later Doyoung made a rather dramatic entrance, and Yoonoh’s prediction came true.

Either Yoonoh was fucking amazing at acting, or Hansol was just wearing his all-i-see-and-breathe-and-care-about-is-jung-yoonoh glasses, because the look on Yoonoh’s face as he asked;

“Are we boyfriends?”

His eyes shone, curious as if he actually wondered about it, and Hansol could barely find his own voice. Oh, how he wished this wasn’t a set up.

“I don’t know.” Yoonoh still gazed into his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips that most likely said ‘ _oh we’re playing him good_ ’ but could also say ‘ _maybe we can be then?_ ’.

“Doyoung thinks so.” Yoonoh stated matter-of-factly, still (acting?) being shy, still keeping eye contact.

“Oh, should we go on a date then?” And Hansol for a fact, wasn’t acting, but this one time he could let himself be brave in disguise.

And that’s how they ended up alone again, Doyoung storming off after Hansol and Yoonoh “got together”. Yoonoh didn’t say anything, just looked down at his game with a flush dancing on the tip of his ears, and the kiss played in 1080 HD in Hansol’s mind. Because Yoonoh’s ears were read then, too, and Hansol just wanted to lean over and repeat that night so bad.

“I told you.” Yoonoh murmured softly after a few moments passed, still immersed in his game, but the little smile stretching his lips made the voice leaving his mouth sound like Yuta’s, following up with a ‘you’re pining too, Ji Hansol’.

(When he felt Yoonoh nudge his foot gently with his own, he hoped that maybe, _maybe_ , he wasn’t the only one pining.)

-

**Chewbacca:** _r u really going on a date w/ yoonho?????_  
**Hansolo:** _welcome back from the dead_  
**Chewbacca:** _shut up I was busy_  
**Hansolo:** _busy doing what_  
**Hansolo:** _wait, I don’t wanna know_  
**Hansolo:** _but yes_  
**Hansolo:** _but also no_  
**Chewbacca:** _I was watching disney movies with taeyong what else_  
**Chewbacca:** _but what u mean????_  
**Hansolo:** _uh… ok surE…_  
**Hansolo:** _it’s a setup so dy will tell yuta he kinda wants to have his’ egg-less therefore not able to become babies’ babies_  
**Chewbacca:** _.. wild_  
**Chewbacca:** _so the kiss at the party was just platonic?_  
**Chewbacca:** _and yes I saw it p much everyone did_  
**Hansolo:** _s o s_  
**Hansolo:** _he doesn’t remember it_  
**Chewbacca:** _u sure abt that?_  
**Hansolo:** _positive_  
**Chewbacca:** _hmm_  
**Chewbacca:** _ok ;-)_  
**Hansolo:** _I don’t like that winky face u know something_  
**Chewbacca:** _nope! g2g have fun on ur date!!!! <3  
_ **Hansolo:** _seo youngho ur on my hitlist_

-

To say Hansol was jittery was an understatement.

He probably achieved some weird one per billion medical condition, which left your body trembling like one of those blow up men car stores used for advertising (what was even their purpose, besides scaring children?).

It was just a regular hangout, he would head to Yoonoh’s dorm, they’d play Animal Crossing and go on a ‘date’, send a picture to Doyoung for evidence and then proceed their platonic relationship.

It’s just that, when Yoonoh opened the door, he had unmistakably just woken up. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his eyes squinting due to sleepiness, but he still grinned and let Hansol in, voice croaking a greeting that had Hansol’s heart in shambles. For some reason, his heart always had been a mess around Yoonoh, but after the whole ‘yes we’re boyfriends’ thing, it decided to let itself be known.

“I stayed up to like 3 am designing couple shirts for our characters, I’ll send you the QR code.” Yoonoh informed as he started setting up a makeshift couch on his bed, Hansol padding over to mess up the ensemble. Yoonoh pouted, but crawled onto the bed as well, hovering slightly, contemplating. “Can I…?”

“Hmm?” Hansol was already starting up his 3DS, but looked up to see Yoonoh bite his lip, _bashfully_ , a sheepish smile on his face as he nodded towards Hansol’s lap.

“Can I sit between your legs?” Hansol sputtered, and Yoonoh was quick to follow up his request with an explanation. “I mean- it’ll seem more plausible if we sit kind of… couple-y? Isn’t that what they do?”

“I guess, yeah, go ahead.” And Hansol realized just then there was a reason Yoonoh why was a god damned awkward and sloppy kisser, even if he had been drunk, Yoonoh probably had zero to none experience with things like this. They shuffled around until the younger was seated comfortably, his own Nintendo up and running while Hansol tried to steady his hammering pulse and not pay attention to Yoonoh’s shaking hands.

Hansol took the train to Yoonoh’s open town; they swapped into the rather tacky couple shirts, and went down to Rooster’s café for their date. Yoonoh snapchatted Doyoung, adding a bunch of sparkly heart emojis for good measure, and Hansol thought _that’s it we’re done, back to normal now,_ but Yoonoh didn’t move.

And Hansol didn’t mind at all.

They sat like that for a while, playing mini games and going to the Island, fishing and decorating Yoonoh’s town. After some time, two other characters arrived to the town named ‘Haechan’ and ‘Mark’, the first being Donghyuck’s all too familiar screenname.

“Oh crap.” Yoonoh muttered, and Hansol let out a laugh as he felt the other’s body deflate against his chest. “If he’s good at mini games, I’m uninviting him from my sweet sixteen pool party and my mom is calling his mom.”

“Yoonoh, you’re turning 20.”

“DETAILS.”

**Haechan:** _yo yo yo my dudeeeees!_  
**Mark:** _hi!_  
**Yoonoh:** _ayy lmao_  
**Haechan:** _r u guys wearing couple shirts_  
**Yoonoh:** _maybe_  
**Mark:** _aww cool!_  
**Haechan:** _damn hansol_  
**Haechan:** _idk how u guys are irl but_  
**Haechan:** _yoonoh of all people?_  
**Yoonoh:** _im right here u twerp  
_ **Hansol:** _haha hes cute ok_

Yoonoh took a sharp breath, and Hansol tried to convince himself the younger just forgot to breathe like he sometimes did, but the red ears were present again.

**Yoonoh:** _also whos mark_  
**Mark:** _im a freshman too_  
**Haechan:** _anyone up for some games?_  
**Haechan:** _this is marks first time on acnl_  
**Mark:** _got the game today!_  
**Hansol:** _sure! ^^_  
**Yoonoh:** _im a master at fossil hunting  
_ **Yoonoh:** _ready to get #rektd?_

Turns out, Donghyuck was a wizard at Animal Crossing, too, and after only about six rounds, Yoonoh left a chat bubble saying that he and Hansol had an assignment to do, shut his town and then his 3DS.

“An assignment, huh?” Hansol chuckled, and Yoonoh let out a huff. “You’re such a sore loser.”

“Shut up, it was supposed to be _our_ date!” Yoonoh whined, tilting his head to look up at Hansol.

“Wasn’t it just a pretend date?” Hansol replied teasingly, but Yoonoh furrowed his eyebrows, almost as if he was disappointed.

“Not… really?” And oh, _oh_ , he wasn’t kidding, was he? “I thought maybe that after we- we you know…”

Now Hansol really was lost, and his face probably said so, because Yoonoh started rambling again.

“We kind of, that one time, remember?” Yoonoh’s blush increased by each passing second, and Hansol had no idea what he was talking about, shaking his head. “At that party, we… never mind I’m just overthinking.”

The bells went off in Hansol’s head, ringing intensely when Yoonoh sat up, so he reached out and pulled the other to his chest again. Why Yoonoh had confided in Youngho of all people, was beyond Hansol, _he_ didn’t even confide in Youngho, but he realized exactly what Youngho had meant with that stupid wink.

“Are you maybe thinking of,” Hansol let his arms wrap around Yoonoh, leaning his head on his shoulder as he spoke into his ear. “A kiss?”

He heard Yoonoh swallow thickly, giving Hansol a small nod, which was all the reassurance he needed to know that it was real, that Yoonoh remembered the kiss, and most likely hoped it meant something the way Hansol did. He leaned in and planted his lips, short and sweet, to the spot on Yoonoh’s cheek where his dimple would show when he smiled. This time, he knew the sharp breath was for another reason besides Yoonoh forgetting he has to make air circulate through his lungs to function, and smiled warmly when Yoonoh turned to face him.

The angle was a little awkward, Yoonoh’s body was halfway turned forwards, butt still planted between Hansol’s legs, as he leaned up with slightly puckered lips. How much more adorable could he get? Hansol wasn’t sure if the lips was supposed to land on his chin or if Yoonoh just missed his original target, but he couldn’t help but snort, coaxing Yoonoh to laugh as well.

The atmosphere grew less tense, and Hansol helped Yoonoh get seated comfortably in his lap, the two of them still giggling like Yoonoh had actually told a good joke, or one of Hansol’s puns had actually been funny. They calmed down (almost), and either Yoonoh was just a very bad kisser, or laughs and alcohol were factors to his lack of skill.

“You’re not supposed to pucker your lips.” Hansol grinned, ruffling Yoonoh’s hair, who’s eyes widened in fear.

“You’re _not_!?” He exclaimed with dread, his grip on Hansol’s shoulder tightening. “That’s what I did in high school.”

“You- oh lord.” Hansol held back his chuckle, cupping Yoonoh’s face. “Make an ‘ah’ sound.”

Yoonoh followed the instructions, because he really didn’t want to mess up kissing of all things. Hansol couldn’t help himself, because Yoonoh looked beyond adorable, so he used his index finger to rapidly move the younger’s lower lip, much like one would do to a child.

“Hey, stop that!” Yoonoh growled, swatting away the offensive hand. “Please, just kiss me.”

“Okay, okay, but you’re just too cute.” Hansol cooed, and Yoonoh’s bright eyes and beaming grin made Hansol want to melt into the mattress. “Part your lips slightly, no sound this time.”

Third time’s the charm, it was better, and it was still very much Yoonoh kissing him with eagerness, even if he pulled back in shock when Hansol swiped his tongue against his lips.

“That didn’t bother you first time we kissed, in fact, you shoved your tongue down my throat first.” Yoonoh choked on air, smacking Hansol’s chest.

“IFHYSM.”

“And that means?”

“I fucking hate you so much.”

Hansol captured Yoonoh’s lips again, gentle, sweet. He deepened it slightly, but careful not to do anything that would make the younger uncomfortable. When they broke off, Yoonoh was panting, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

“You sure about that?”

“Yes.”

The dimpled smile told Hansol another story.

-

“May I ask you why my boyfriend is standing on a table, in the middle of the cafeteria, dabbing at the speed of light?” Hansol eyed Youngho, who was recording the happening with his phone while smiling like a mad man.

“I told him you’d remember your drunk escapades, he betted against me, turns out he lost.”

“You knew, you asshole!”

“Yup.” Youngho shot him a peace sign, and Hansol very much wanted to strangle him. “Why didn’t I tell you? Well, you didn’t tell me you kissed your crush, and as your best friend, I’m hurt.”

“I can’t believe you.” Hansol let out a sigh in defeat, and turned his attention to Yoonoh who was still dabbing away.

It was kind of entertaining; since Yoonoh had been at an internship interview earlier, he was clad in a suit.

It really made his legs look nice, so Hansol sat down next to a Taeyong, who was eating his lunch with a disturbed look on his face, ready to enjoy the show (Yoonoh’s amazing legs in fitted pants).

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i could reach max level fluff, but here i am... getting closer to that
> 
> and i kinda made an opening for another of my fav ships so i might.. throw them in... unrelated to the previous three fics but still related.... 
> 
> im always available for crying sessions:  
> tumblr @ moonoh  
> twitter @ moonohs


End file.
